Frozen Bridge
by PippaFrost
Summary: In a world where there's only a few lands left, a little kit meets a little kid during the deathliest times of winter, but... what happens when reality seems to be willing to take their happy lives away? Will they be able to stand against what's left of this messed up world? Will they be able to survive and save each other? First AU ever, hope you like :)


**Hello!**

**Well, first, this is my first AU.. ever! So please be nice!**

**Second, i had a better idea for an AU - i still have it- but i shouldn't have the time to write this so lets go one thing at a time!**

**Third, for those who already read my other two stories, i received your reviews and you just have no idea of how grateful i am for you guys being so nice about it!**

**I'll do my best to do great at school so during summer- summer down here O.o -i can give you all the best chapters ever! Or my name is Pips! (for the ones that have read Getting to know you, you get that joke ;D)**

**I really hope you like it. This was my idea for a story constest i'm participating in through school, but it could only have up to 4 pages and my idea of this story was of about 500 pages so yeah... still i'll be writting a book based on this one day- copyright please- but for nowi'll adapt it to rotg ;) so you can enjoy it. So please tell me if you don't like cause in that case i would just leave this and write another AU i was thinking about instead :)**

**In case you like, next chapter would be updated during july as well as my other stories :)**

**Oh! and i hope you like the story image! I did it my self and i'll be posting it on devinat art on july! In fact if you get close enough you'll see my signature! is a JB with a C above it :D (it's right between them, between 'AND' and 'CROSS')**

**Here we go !**

* * *

There had been a time when people had been happy. A time when dreams and wonder and hope could be felt in the very air, memories of happiness making each feeling stronger by the day.

However, those times were over. Had been over for a really long time.

What had once been a world filled with people that only knew how to look up, was now a bunch of few pieces of earth floating in the sea with people trapped in their very homes, living in fear, looking down, afraid to believe in the brightness of the sun.

It was in one of these islands were this story begins.

You see, after everything that had happened nature had been affected as well. Earth was by now very old and the sun that had once shone against it was no longer the same. Eons had passed and the sun was bound to die of age.

One year of burning summer and two years of deathly winter. That's what they'd got.

Because of the danger of the sea, each land was surrounded by tall-as-the-sky walls, only penetrable through some huge iron gates that only opened once every eighteen months: from the second half of the first year of winter until the first half of the second. In other words, it was opened for a year.

This was because during that exact time the temperature would be just low enough to freeze the ocean solid, covering its surface with a good hundreds of miles thick layer of ice.

It was during one of those periods of times that Aster decided it was time to learn the art of trading. Actually, it had been his parents decision but, who cares?

This special period of winter was called the trading season. Each land was known for something special, and during this time they would travel through the frozen sea to trade their goods for food, water and others as such to survive until the next trading season arrived.

Aster's island, the land of the Pooka- or what was left of them- was known by their herbs and it held trading connections with other five islands. Each trading season the guards would draw the path-of about a mile wide- connecting each land by placing yellow stones. You were not to step out of the paths, as if something happened no one would go to your aid.

Aster was now making his first trading trip. He was the youngest of a family of six. His mother and older brother had gone to the land of the Trees the day before; his father and second older brother had gone to the land of Clothes and he and his older youngest older brother were going to the land of Ice.

This three were the closest islands to their lands, the other two, the lands of Coal and Sand, you had to go through the other three to get there. However there were people that went to those three lands, specially the land of Trees, which was the biggest one, to trade with those who couldn't get that far.

Anyway, after hours of walking Aster and his older brother got to the land of Ice. His brother told him to stay in the main square while he talks to some special costumers. Then they would trade together for Aster to learn.

The little Pooka stayed where he was told trying not to think about the cold. He was pouting. He was big enough to trade alone! He was forty five years and a half thank you very much!

It was snowing slightly and he could hear the laugher of children near the square. Suddenly…

"Hi!" a head popped out of nowhere making him fall from the stone he was sitting on.

"Agh!" he hit the snowy ground before hearing some giggles.

"You're funny!" Standing in front of there was a little boy with brown eyes and some brown clothes plus a blue woolen hat with white lines. He was almost as tall as he was and he seemed to be around the same age if not little younger.

"It ain't funny! I fell!" he growled while pouting. The child snorted while rolling his eyes. One of his front teeth was missing.

"Did you hurt?" he asked sarcastically.

"No…" Aster answered with narrowed eyes.

"Then it was funny!" the kid crossed his arms before staring at him intently with awe.

"What?" Aster asked suspiciously.

"You have a nose!" the kid squealed.

"Of course I have a nose you goof!" he stood up.

"No! no! You have a tiny _pink_ nose!" he jumped while clapping, making the little Pooka move his nose with and angry expression only making the kid's eyes grow wider.

"How did you do that?!" he demanded while trying to do the same and failing miserably. Aster was trying to stay mad but he ended up laughing at the kid's expressions.

"You can't do it!" he mocked "Only Pookas can!" he crossed is arms with pride.

"I think rabbits can do that too" the kid crossed his arms as well. Aster was sure that if he had been drinking milk he would have sputtered it all over the place.

"Wha-?!" oh he would punch the kid!

"Hey! Wanna play tag?!" the kid jumped before the little Pooka could do anything.

"w-… huh?"

"You're it!" the kid touched him head almost making him drop his hat before running away.

"Wh- Hey!" Aster yelled indignantly before running after him. The rock where he had been told to stay stood forgotten behind him.

…

It was outright snowing and Aster, even though he would never admit it, was lost. But, suddenly, he heard a giggle. A unique giggle, he was sure.

The kid appeared behind a tree and started running while laughing. Aster smiled and started running before tackling the boy to the ground, both of them laughing.

"Never race a Pooka, mate!" he called proudly while sitting on the kid's belly.

"Ha…ha… Let me go! Hahahaha!" he kept laughing, making Aster laugh as well "Hahahahaha! Bunny!" he squealed.

"Hey! I'm a Pooka!" Aster stated punching the kid slightly in the arm. He got up as the kid sat on the snow laughing still. He had lost his hat while running and his ears where freezing.

Oh. No wonder he had called him a bunny.

"You're a bunny!" the kid stated with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, and you're a kid!" he shot back while grabbing his hat from the snow, cleaning it and shoving it over his freezing ears.

"Yep!" the kid stated proudly while standing up "Anyway, what's your name, bunny?"

"Aster" the Pooka crossed his arms "You?"

"Jack!" the kid shook his hand as he had seen his dad do.

"Well, Jack, do you have any idea of where we are?" cause really, he could only see trees. The kid looked around before shaking his head with a silly smile.

"Nope"

Aster sighed before face palming. But then…

"Well, well, well… what do we have here, huh?" Both kids turned around to see two weird looking guys walking towards them. They had old clothes and dark hair. Jack gasped and Aster couldn't help it to gulp. Only now he remembers he was supposed to _stay bloody put_ and wait for his brother! Oh… Sander would kill him…

"Aw… are you lost little squirts?" the taller one asked with a weird accent.

"We're not squirrels!" Jack stated with a frown while crossing his arm stubbornly. For the first time Aster wished look could kill while glaring at the kid for him to bloody shut up!

The guys seemed to do a double take before cracking up and Aster took that chance to grab the kid by the wrist and run for it.

He heard the adults yelp but didn't stop, instead running faster. He run, run, run, ru-

Bump.

Ugh! What the- Had he just hit a tree?! He kept caressing his forehead but it seemed like someone was yelling.

He looked up.

"-en I'm freaking done with you!"

"Huh?" he felt Jack shiver against him.

"What?! 'Huh?' that's all you have to say?! E. Aster Bunnymund, I swear! Once we get home I'am gonna grabb your fluffy little tail an-"

"Stop yelling!"

Bunny froze and felt his ears drew back against his head as he saw Jack standing before him before hitting his _big brother_ in the leg.

And he tried… he _really_ freaking tried… but before he knew it he was laughing his tail off.

…

"Stop laughing Aster!" Sander growled while carrying both kits- well, kit and kid- as if mere potato bags against his hips. Of course Jack's giggles weren't making it any easier.

"I'm sorry… I'm sor…" and he started laughing again. Jack giggled again.

"Bunny's laugh is funny" he stated, making Sander huff before smiling slightly.

But really, how could Bunny not laugh after everything that had happened, huh?

Jack, the kid, had stared at Sander's rant with scared eyes, before realizing he looked like Bunny. Then, he realized Big Bunny had said a bad word and that he wouldn't stop shouting to Bunny.

So he stood up and hit Sander's shinbone while telling him to stop yelling and stop saying bad words to Bunny, cause bad words weren't supposed to be said, not to Bunny, not to anyone, and that yelling was bad, very bad, because it made other people feel bad… and… and…

God, you should have seen his brother's face! Hahahahahahaha!

Sander grabbed Jack by the back of his shirt while the kid tried to squirm away by throwing punches and kicks. Sander glanced at Bunny with a face worth trading your dessert for, before asking him 'Do ya know this kid?' But Bunny could only laugh while trying to breathe.

Sander huffed tiredly before grabbing his little kit as well and walking away from those woods.

Bunny started telling him what had happened-not so slightly blaming Jack for his disobedience- while Jack helped with the story by laughing and stating stupid facts such as 'you should have seen Bunny's face!'.

When they got to the square a woman glanced at them before calling for Jack.

"Mommy!" he laughed as Sander placed him on the ground before the brown haired woman could accuse him of mistreating her child or anything.

"Jack! Where have you been?!" she hugged the kid.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look! This is Bunny! We played together! And this is his big brother bunny Sander! I hit him because he said a bad word to Bunny but he's Bunny's big brother and he was scolding Bunny because he was supposed to stay put!" he glanced at Aster with a mischievous grin before showing him his tongue.

"Ah! Really?" his mother mused while glancing at the Pookas in front of her "Well, what about the place I told you to stay put in! huh?" she narrowed her eyes with a smile.

Jack pursed his lips and Aster-still a mere potato bag- started laughing.

"Haaaha! You're in trouble too! Hahahahaha" Both kids started to make faces to each other while Sander tried to make Aster stop.

Jack's mother stopped him with a laugh though.

"Oh… is okay!" she laughed "I'm sorry my son hit you" she cringed with a smile "Hey, Jack, how about we make your friends some tea, huh?" and both kids' faces lit up.

"Really?!" Jack jumped.

"Oh, you shouldn't bother really…" Sander started.

"Oh but it's a pleasure!"

"Bunny! I win!" Jack took off. Aster laughed while squirming in Sander's arms before following Jack with an 'I told you not to race a Pooka!'

Jack's mother and Sander could only laugh while following suit.

* * *

**Well...? **

**Tell me what you think! I really hope you enjoyed it, but if not please do tell! And review!**

**Hugs and snowflakes!**

**Pippa**


End file.
